1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the area of illumination control, and more particularly related to apparatus and method for synchronizing illumination in accordance with music being played, wherein the illumination includes lights (e.g., LED or fluorescent lights) and displays (e.g., computer screen and TV displays).
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional consumer electronic products, such as mobile phone, MP3 or CD player etc., a plurality of Light-Emitting Diodes (LED) is employed to flash along with a piece of music being played to enhance visual effects. In these products, the LEDs are activated to turn off and on with the rhythm of the music. Many media players such as a DVD player or Microsoft media player, can play both audio and video media files or discs. However, when audio media is played, a display screen supporting such a media player displays either a static image or random patterns that have no any connection with the rhythm in the audio, resulting in boring visual effects.
Many audios, especially music and songs, possess rhythm including varying tones and tempos. Thus there is a need for techniques that converse the rhythm in audio being played into synchronized illumination in a display including LED lights and a display screen.